thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Ruhe davor
|Originaltitel = The Calm Before |USA = 24. März 2019 |DE = 25. März 2019 |Regie = Laura Belsey |Drehbuch = Geraldine Inoa & Channing Powell |Quote = 4,15 Mio. |Vorherige = "Narben" |Nächste = "Der Sturm"}} "Die Ruhe davor" (Im Original: "The Calm Before") ist die fünfzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 130. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Geraldine Inoa und Channing Powell geschrieben, Regie führte Laura Belsey. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 24. März 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 25. März 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Die Gemeinschaften kommen nach vielen Jahren wieder zusammen, um zu feiern und Handel zu treiben. Während hier Friedensabkommen erneuert werden, müssen andere Abmachungen mit Blut bezahlt werden... https://www.sky.de Handlung Zwei Menschen ringen Beißer nieder und beglückwünschen sich zum Hochzeitstag, an dem sie eine neue Bleibe in Hilltop gefunden haben. Ein Jahr später feiern sie erneut ihren Hochzeitstag und haben sich inzwischen in Hilltop niedergelassen. Wieder ein Jahr später machen sie sich auf zur großen Feier. Doch sie werden von den Flüsterern überfallen und sterben. Ezekiel heißt alle Willkommen und möchte eine neue Zukunft einläuten. Er erklärt, dass es lange dauerte, die Vision von Rick und Carl umzusetzen. Es habe aber immer ein Band zwischen ihnen gegeben und sie werden sich immer zusammen finden. Ezekiel bittet alle, zu essen und zu trinken, damit sie die verlorenen Jahre aufholen können. Sie möchten mit dem Fest für eine neue Zukunft beginnen. Die Stimmung ist gut, doch Ezekiel ist betrübt, weil Carol sich aufmachen will, um Henry zu suchen und er nicht mit kann. Als sie aufbrechen wollen, erreichen Daryl, Michonne, Judith, Connie, Henry und Lydia aber das Königreich und alle sind überglücklich. Henry wird von Carol und Ezekiel in die Arme genommen und er muss versprechen, nie wieder wegzulaufen. Auch über die Anwesenheit von Michonne und Judith erfreut sie sehr. Als Tara Lydia erblickt, ist diese aber nicht erfreut. Michonne erklärt, dass man viel besprechen müsse und daher alle Anführer versammelt werden sollten. Michonne erklärt, dass sie Alexandrias Zukunft nun wieder in der großen Gemeinschaft sieht. Man teilt außerdem mit, dass Alexandria Lydia Asyl gewährt. Tara meint, dass Lydias Mutter sich wohl an Hilltop rächen würde. Michonne erklärt, dass sie Tara gut verstehen könne, doch sie alle haben es erlebt, dass man ihnen misstraute, als sie in einer Gemeinschaft auftauchten. Daryl schlägt vor, dass man eine Gruppe von Kämpfern nach Hilltop schickt, damit die sich besser verteidigen kann. Das Königreich, Alexandria und Oceanside stimme dem zu und Tara ist einverstanden. Da dies aber nur eine kurzfristige Maßnahme sei, beschließen sie außerdem noch, dass ein Angriff auf eine Gruppe immer auch ein Angriff auf die gesamte Gemeinschaft sei und sie dann zusammenhalten. Alle sind einverstanden und Ezekiel holt die Charta von Michonne hervor, damit dort alle unterschreiben können. Michonne lässt dabei Gabriel als Ratsvorsitzenden unterschreiben. Das Fest ist in vollem Gange und alle sind glücklich. Henry zeigt Lydia alles und sie ist überfordert, weil sie solch eine Stimmung nicht kennt. Als sie Daryl sehen, meinen sie beide, dass sie als Verantwortliche zur Gruppe in Hilltop gehören müssten. Ezekiel widerspricht und lädt sie vielmehr ins Kino am Abend ein, was vor allem Lydia fasziniert. Carol und Ezekiel freuen sich, dass Henry am Abend quasi ein Mädchen ins Kino ausführt. Luke möchte, dass Alden nach dem Kino mit ihm auf der Bühne musiziert, doch er braucht Enids Unterstützung, die ihren Freund dort sehen möchte. Alden freut sich, von Enid als fester Freund bezeichnet zu werden, und sagt zu. Derweil streiten sich Connie und Kelly. Letztere ist enttäuscht, dass ihre Schwester einfach so abgehauen ist und sich nicht verabschiedet hat, weil es immer auch das letzte Mal sein könnte, dass sie sich sehen. Connie entschuldigt sich, erklärt es aber damit, dass sie das Baby nicht sterben lassen konnte und dass das bei ihr Gefühle ausgelöst habe, die sie nicht mehr für möglich geglaubt hatte. Kelly hat Verständnis und sie umarmen sich. Michonne erklärt Siddiq, dass sie gleich mit der ersten Gruppe nach Hilltop gehen werde. Er solle auf Judith acht geben, was er gerne tut, um Erfahrung zu sammeln. Auf Michonnes Nachfrage, was das zu bedeuten habe, verweist er darauf, dass sie sich in Hilltop sehen werden. Unterdessen entschuldigt sich Addy bei Henry dafür, dass sie ihn verraten hatte, was Lydia beobachtet, als sie von Addys Freunden Besuch bekommt, die ihr sagen, dass Addy und Henry sich mögen und sie als Neue keine Probleme machen sollte. Die Gruppe, die sich nach Hilltop aufmacht, formiert sich. Connie wünscht Daryl alles Gute. Henry bedankt sich bei ihm und Ezekiel erklärt, dass er im Königreich immer willkommen sei. Dann verabschiedet sich Carol von Henry und sagt Ezekiel, dass er das Fest genießen solle. Dann machen sich alle angeführt von Daryl auf den Weg nach Hilltop. Die Highwaymen räumen Beißer aus dem Weg und wollen ins Königreich um von ihrem Fund zu berichten, als Daryls Gruppe auf sie stößt. Sie zeigen den Ort, an dem eine Gruppe von den Flüsterern überfallen wurde. Daryl nimmt die Spur auf und sie entscheiden, dass sie sich trennen sollten. Carol, Michonne und Daryl wollen den Flüsterer folgen, während der Rest nach Hilltop gehen soll. Yumiko entscheidet ebenfalls, den Flüsterer zu folgen und Magna verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss. Inzwischen ist es Nacht und Daryl entdeckt ein blutiges Stück Holz. Er stellt fest, dass es eine Falle sein muss und sie wollen fliehen, doch sie sind schnell von Beißern umzingelt. Die Vier kämpfen alle nieder, doch am Ende sind es die Flüsterer, die sie umzingeln. Beta kommt und erklärt, dass niemand hätte sterben müssen, wenn er Lydia bekommen hätte. Der Deal sei nun aber hinfällig. Ezekiel und Henry verabschieden Carol, die mit Daryl und Co. loszieht. Auf dem Fest ist auch Alpha, die sich verkleidet hat und durch die Gegend läuft. Eugene spricht im Gebäude mit Rosita über sein Projekt, die Kommunikation wieder in Gang zu bringen. Rosita erklärt, dass sich zwischen ihnen trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft nichts ändern müsse. Rosita versucht ihm schließlich zu helfen. Henry ist auf der Suche nach Lydia, während Tara deutlich macht, wie alle Gemeinschaften durch ihre gegenseitige Unterstützung ihre Potenziale verbessern können. Gabriel und die Oceansider sind einverstanden. Tara ist erfreut und will Trainings gleich anbieten, hat aber vor allem im Kopf, auch wieder zurück nach Hilltop zu kommen. Derweil planen Luke und Alden das Musikprogramm und Enid amüsiert sich köstlich. Henry hat Lydia gefunden, die meint, eine Auszeit benötigt zu haben. Alpha streunert immer noch durch die Gegen und passt auf, nicht erkannt zu werden. Henry erklärt Lydia derweil, dass er gar nichts von Addy wolle, sondern nur auf Lydia stehe, was sie erwidert. Sie küssen sich. Als eines der Abflussrohre ein komisches Geräusch macht, ist Lydia beunruhigt. Henry beruhigt sie und will sich das mal anschauen. Lydia soll ihm im Kino einen Platz freihalten. Derweil beobachtet Alpha Leute, als Ezekiel sie anspricht. Alpha gibt sich als Debbie aus Alexandria aus und spricht von Michonne. Ezekiel ist traurig, dass man sich nicht mehr kennt. Als Alpha nach Pullovern fragt, weil sie glaubt, dass ein harter Winter bevorstehe, ist Ezekiel hilfsbereit. Der Film im Kino beginnt, doch der Platz neben Lydia ist noch frei. Trotzdem kann sie sich beim Film amüsieren. Plötzlich setzt sich Alpha neben sie und zeigt ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Alpha geht auf Daryl zu, der sofort sagt, dass sie Lydia nicht zurückbekommen werde. Michonne erklärt außerdem, dass sie Lydia Asyl gewährt hätten und ein Versuch Lydia zu befreien, zu Gewalt führen werde. Daryl bestätigt, dass sie alle zusammen stehen. Alpha sagt laut, dass ihre Tochter kein Thema sie, da sie schwach war und die Erwartungen nie erfüllt habe. Daryl wundert sich, wieso sie in der Vergangenheit spricht. Doch Alpha reagiert darauf nicht und meint nur, dass man ihr nicht drohen sollte. Sie will mit Daryl alleine reden und führt ihn ab. Inzwischen ist es wieder Tag und Alpha zeigt Daryl ein riesiges Tal voller Beißer, die durch die Flüsterer kontrolliert werden. Daryl will wissen, was sie wolle, doch sie meint nur, dass er ihnen nichts zu bieten habe. Sie habe das Königreich gesehen und findet, dass man einer Vergangenheit huldige, mit der man nichts anfangen könne. Wenn man ihr wieder Probleme machen werde und sie in ihr Land eindringen, wird sie die Beißer zu ihnen schicken. Sie macht deutlich, welches Gebiet ihr Land sei und erklärt auch, dass Daryl die Grenzen im Norden dann schon sehen werde. Daryl will wissen, ob Lydia tot ist. Alpha fällt Lydia draußen an und nennt sie einen Feigling, da sie die Werte verraten habe. Lydia will sich weigern, weil man sich hier um sie kümmert. Sie müsse nur schreien. Sie fordert ihre Mutter aufzugehen. Alpha ist traurig und macht deutlich, was sie alles für Lydia getan habe. Doch Lydia möchte das alles nicht wissen. Alpha verabschiedet sich schließlich mit den Worten, dass Lydia eh nie eine von ihnen war. Alpha antwortet Daryl, dass sie Lydia nicht beschützen können, sie aber auch hoffe, dass sie sich irrt. Daryl bestätigt dies und geht. Wenig später trifft er auf Carol, Michonne und Yumiko. Derweil ist Beta auf dem Weg zu Alpha. Er fragt nach Lydia, doch Alpha will allein sein. Sie winkt sich einen Mann zu sich und tötet ihn vor lauter Zorn und Trauer. Unterdessen finden Daryl, Carol, Michonne und Yumiko Siddiq an einen Baum gefesselt. Sie befreien ihn und er zeigt zu einer Lichtung. Als sie dort hingehen, sehen sie zehn Stöcke, auf denen Köpfe gesteckt sind. Mit Erschrecken stellen sie fest, dass es alles Leute sind, die auf dem Fest im Königreich waren und nun vermisst werden, darunter Tammy, Addy, Enid, Tara und Henry. Siddiq hält eine Rede auf dem Königreich und erklärt, was passiert ist. Alpha habe ihm aber ins Ohr geflüstert, er solle es ihnen erzählen. Sie sollen eingeschüchtert und auseinander getrieben werden, die Angreifer sind einfach nur böse. Doch Siddiq erzählt lieber etwas anderes. Die Highwaymen hatten sie nämlich gefunden und ihnen geholfen. Alle kämpften entschlossen, obwohl sie einander eigentlich kaum kannten. Sie kämpften bis zu ihrem Ende und sie sind als Helden gestorben. Man müsse nun weiterleben und weiter kämpfen, um sie zu ehren. Diese Geschichte sollte man in Erinnerung behalten und sich noch lange erzählen. Daryl ist mit Lydia bei den Stöcken und sie legt eine Kette dort ab, wo Henrys Kopf gesteckt hatte. Es beginnt zu schneien. Besetzunghttps://www.sky.de Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes * Katelyn Nacon als Enid * Khary Payton als Ezekiel * Samantha Morton als Alpha Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Micah King als Nabilas Sohn * Autumn Azul as Nabilas Tochter * Unbekannt as Frankies Tochter * Michael Layman als Königreich Soldat * Corey Gupton als Königreich Soldat * Michelle Hartwig Rich als Königreich Soldat * Susan Boone als Königreich Bewohner * Terri Joe Kennedy als Königreich Bewohner * Dana Rempy als Königreich Bewohner * Bob Lusher als Königreich Bewohner * Joey Renfroe als Königreich Bewohner * Mason Beard als Alexandria Bewohner * Bob Melton als Hilltop Bewohner * Kinney M. Lee als Hilltop Bewohner * Quandae Stewart als Hilltop Distiller * Jamel Vaughn als Hilltop Distiller * Marisol Correa als Oceanside Bewohner * Rachel Hernandez als Oceanside Bewohner Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Callan McAuliffe als Alden * Avi Nash als Siddiq * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Dan Fogler als Luke * Cooper Andrews als Jerry * Ryan Hurst als Beta * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Brett Butler als Tammy Rose Sutton * John Finn als Earl Sutton * Angus Sampson als Ozzy * Lauren Ridloff als Connie * Cassady McClincy als Lydia * Kerry Cahill als Dianne * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes * Nadine Marissa als Nabila * Matt Lintz als Henry * Angel Theory als Kelly (Co-Star) * James Chen als Kal (Co-Star) * Matt Mangum als D.J. (Co-Star) * Anthony Lopez als Oscar (Co-Star) * Avianna Mynhier als Rachel Ward (Co-Star) * Elyse Nicole DuFour als Frankie (Co-Star) * Caroline Duncan als Hilde (Co-Star) * Jansen Panettiere als Casper (Co-Star) * Gustavo Gomez als Marco (Co-Star) * Brian Sheppard als Miles (Co-Star) * Kelley Mack als Adeline (Co-Star) * Jackson Pace als Gage (Co-Star) * Joe Ando Hirsh als Rodney (Co-Star) * Jason Kirkpatrick als Alek (Co-Star) * Josh Ventura als Martin (Co-Star) Todesfälle * Hilde (off-Screen) * Miles (off-Screen) * Martin (am Leben und untot) * Casper (am Leben und untot) * Ozzy (am Leben und untot) * Alek (am Leben und untot) * D.J. (am Leben und untot) * Frankie (am Leben und untot) * Tammy Rose Sutton (am Leben und untot) * Rodney (am Leben und untot) * Adeline (am Leben und untot) * Enid (am Leben und untot) * Tara Chambler (am Leben und untot) * Henry (am Leben und untot) * Mindestens 7 unbenannte Flüsterer * 2 Pferde Trivia * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Alek. * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Miles. * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Hilde. * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Martin. * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Casper. * Letzter Auftritt von Henry. ** Mit Henrys Tod: *** Sind keine bekannten Mitglieder seiner leiblichen Familie mehr am Leben. *** Alle Kinder von Carol, biologisch und adoptiert, sind tot. * Letzter Auftritt von Tara Chambler. ** Mit Taras Tod: *** Gibt es keine bekannten Mitglieder der Chambler-Familie, die noch am Leben sind. *** Jegliche Verbindung zwischen der Miliz vom Gouverneur und Ricks Gruppe sind weg. *** Rosita und Eugene sind die einzigen verbleibenden Charaktere der vierten Staffel. *** Aaron ist jetzt der am längsten lebende LGBT-Charakter. * Letzter Auftritt von Enid. * Letzter Auftritt von Rodney. * Letzter Auftritt von Adeline. * Letzter Auftritt von Ozzy. * Letzter Auftritt von Tammy Rose Sutton. * Letzter Auftritt von Frankie. * Letzter Auftritt von D.J. ** Mit dem Tod von D.J. sind Negan und Laura die einzigen bestätigten lebenden, die früher Saviors waren. * Der Titel der Episode "Die Ruhe davor" bezieht sich auf die Bewohner, die die Messe vor dem tragischen Ereignis genossen haben. ** Der Titel dieser Episode bildet mit der nachfolgenden Episode, sie können zusammengesetzt werden, es entsteht "Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm". * In dieser Episode kehrt Oceanside seit ihrem Verschwinden in "Wach auf" zurück. ** Oceanside ist die einzige Gemeinde, die während der Messe-Infiltration von Alpha und der anschließenden Enthauptung mehrerer Mitglieder der Koalition keine Verluste erlitt. * Dies ist das vierte Mal, dass zwei Hauptfiguren in derselben Episode sterben. Die anderen waren in "Kein Zurück", wo Hershel und der Gouverneur starben, "Vier Wände und ein Dach", wo Gareth und Bob starben und "Der Tag wird kommen", wo Abraham und Glenn starben. ** Eigentlich ist Das das dritte Mal, dass zwei Hauptfiguren in einer Episode sterben. Denn Abraham Ford starb normalerweise in der letzten Episode von Staffel 6 in Off-Screen, sein Tod wurde nur in der ersten Folge von Staffel 7 bestätigt. * Dies ist auch das vierte Mal, dass in der vorletzten Folge einer Staffel mindestens eine Hauptfigur stirbt. Der erste ist Shane Walsh in Staffel 2 in "Die besseren Engel unserer Natur", der zweite ist Merle Dixon in Staffel 3 in "Der Strick des Jägers" und der dritte ist Simon in Staffel 8 in "Die rechte Hand" * Die Reaktion von Carol und Ezekiel auf Michonne und Judith zeigt, dass es Jahre her ist, seit sie einander gesehen haben, besonders Judith. * Rachel Ward, Gage und Lydia sind die letzten verbliebenen Überlebenden im Teenageralter, seit Henry, Adeline und Rodney tot sind. * Michonne erinnert Tara daran, dass sich die beiden in der Vergangenheit in derselben Position wie Lydia befanden: Die anderen misstrauten aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit, erwiesen sich aber letztendlich als vertrauenswürdig. * Michonnes Charta wird von Ezekiel, Carol, Rachel, Tara und Gabriel unterzeichnet, die offiziell Die Koalition bilden. * Taras Diebstahl der Charta und Vorräte in der Rückblende in "Damit leben" wird erwähnt. Es zeigte sich, dass Michonne nie bemerkt hatte, dass es weg war. Sie und Tara machen auch ihre früheren Probleme wieder gut. * Rachels vollständiger Name ist Rachel Ward, als sie die Charta unterschreibt. ** Rachel erwähnt ihren Wunsch, Tara während "Der Schwur" zu töten, bevor sie die Charta unterzeichnet. * Das Flüsterer Baby soll Adam Sutton genannt worden sein. * Die Szene, in der Michonne's Gruppe die Herde abwehrt, ähnelt der Schlachtung der Herde in "Kein Weg zurück". * Diese Episode markiert das erste Mal, dass die Flüsterer beim Namen genannt werden: Alpha nennt ihre Leute die Flüsterer, während sie mit Daryl sprechen. * Tammy Rose Sutton ist das einzige Opfer von Alpha, das zwischen der TV-Serie und der Comic-Serie konsistent ist. * Daryl wird die Chance geboten, im Königreich zu leben, das er zu prüfen verspricht. Noch vor der Unterzeichnung der Charta hat Alexandria zugestimmt, Lydia innerhalb der Gemeinschaft gemäß einer informellen Abstimmung des Rates auf Ersuchen von Gabriel Asyl zu gewähren. * Seit dieser Episode sind Paul Rovias Tod durch Die Flüsterer und die Tatsache, dass Lydia eine von ihnen war, öffentlich bekannt geworden. * Diese Episode markiert das erste Mal, dass Schnee in der Serie zu sehen ist. ** In den Comics wurde Schnee jedoch bereits in Ausgabe 7 gesehen. Einzelnachweise en:The Calm Before (TV Series) Kategorie:Staffel 9